


Chibi

by theBitchTornado



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Growing Up, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: Sesshomaru, the petulant prince of the West,Is one day surprised by a guestWith blue eyes, black ears and tailA girl is alone while she wailsAnd thus begins this storyThat replaces the old legend you know for another to gain glory





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!  
> This is a Sessh/Kag and I'll try to update this and my other works as much as possible!  
> I'm either crazy or inspired, but here's a third project! Anyway, enjoy!

                Walking down the hallway, a small and petulant Prince Sesshomaru heard crying from one of the rooms in the family wing. Bored and looking to escape his nonsensical tutor of the Art of Conversation for The Nobility, he walked in like he owned the place.

               Which he did. Well, his father did in any case.

               What he saw surprised him.

               In the family wing, sat a small girl, crying. A small girl with perky black ears, black hair, and one black fox tail. Sesshomaru tilted his head, curious. He sniffed the air, and even with the unpleasant twinge of salt, he found that he liked the female’s scent of water and grass. Without thinking, he walked into the room, not even bothering to close the door. He knew what his mission was: to find out why a kitsune hanyou was crying in the family wing.

               Puffing his chest self-importantly, he strutted over the oblivious female and placed his hands on his hips.

               “Why are you crying?” he stated. The female didn’t look up, just continued crying. Not used to being ignored, he again asked, “Female, why are you crying?”

               Still no answer.

               Not put off by this unforeseen obstacle, he huffed in frustration and plopped on the floor in front of her.

               “Female.”

               He heard a sniffle. Then, surprisingly, he met a furious blue-eyed gaze of the girl he was questioning.

               “My name isn’t female!” she yelled at him.

               “Well, then, female, what is it?” he huffed out in reply. He distantly noted that she couldn’t possibly be a girl, as she was way too pretty to be one. She had to have been another species entirely.

               “My name is Kagome!”

               He considered what this female, no, girl, no, Kagome, was telling him. He nodded, finally recognizing the name. He considered her. Finally, he had an idea.

               “Wait right here,” he sternly told the hanyou girl, and scurried out of the room. Now that he knew who she was, and why she was sad, he was going to cheer her up. And he had the perfect thing to do it with.

               He went straight into the small corner where his prized possession was held. He took it reverently, (or as reverently as a small child could) and hurried back into the other room where he presented his finding with as much ceremony as he could muster.

               “Here,” he said proudly, “have my chew toy!” When she didn’t pick it up he was confused. It was his favorite item, something he used on the regular and his guest _dared_ to spur the honor receiving it entailed?!

               Instead she started to cry again.

               Absolutely shocked at her incredible reaction, he pondered the cause. Looking wildly around for anyone to decode this confusing creature, he decided to seek out a female. And the nearest one, he knew, was his father’s special friend, a human named Izayoi. What made her so special he couldn’t hazard a guess, but if pressed, he would thoughtfully point out that there was a strange smell coming from his father’s chambers occasionally, and some sounds as well. What that meant he had no idea, but it wasn’t relevant right now as he needed a female’s help in decoding Kagome’s crying.

               He panted into the library where Izayoi was located, and burst in without considering the consequences of him witnessing his father and that human...hugging?

               Temporarily stumped, he dutifully ignored his father and his special friend straightening their clothing and started to relate his story.

               Before he could get to his much-insulted chew toy however, he was interrupted by his sire.

               “And why were you in that room in the first place, my boy?” Inu no Taisho asked thoughtfully. “Weren’t you supposed to be at your lessons, hmm?”

               With barely a blush to confirm, Sesshomaru barreled on, “That isn’t important Father. What’s important is-”

               “Oh, look at that, my dear,” his father droned, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “my only heir doesn’t think diplomacy is important.” Izayoi flushed with displeasure, caught in the middle of another lecture from father to son.  She turned to her lover’s son and asked him, “And what was her name?”

               “Kagome.” The two adults glanced meaningfully at each other and Inu no Taisho waved his hand dismissing them both. “Alright, Izayoi, you can go help Sesshomaru ease our little friend in need. And you, my son,” he turned to the young boy, “We will have a conversation about you disrespecting your tutors later.” Sesshomaru gulped and bowed to his father.

               He spun on his heel, not even waiting for the smelly human to follow him; he was on a mission and nobody was going to stop him. There were whispers in the hallway as they passed the servants, some glaring at the human hime’s back and muttering curses. Sesshomaru caught the word “whore” and bookmarked it to ask his father later about what that meant.

               When they reached the room, Sesshomaru strode in and saw that Kagome finally stopped crying, but her reaction confused him. She was glaring at the human woman behind him as the hime whispered into the bedchamber. There was tension and Sesshomaru was irritated at the fact that these two seemingly different females’ auras screamed hostility towards each other.

               “Hello, Kagome-chan,” Izayoi said, her rose shaped lips betraying her feelings. “I heard that your father abandoned you here.” Kagome’s eyes started to water, but she, brave girl that she was, bowed to the princess.

               “Hello, Aunt Izayoi. I am pleased to meet you again.”

               Now he was even more confused. How was this possible?

               “I assume Midoriko is dead then?” Izayoi questioned the hanyou.

               “Yes, Aunt Izayoi. Mother died with honor.”

               “And I suppose that the Great Inari-Kami-Sama is too heart-broken to take care his only child himself? With you the only thing between evil of the Shikon no Tama and the rest of the world?”

               Sesshomaru noted that the hanyou’s- wait, no, hanshin’s- brilliant blue eyes were twinkling with unshed tears as her aunt spilled scorn on her. He had to admire her as she stayed strong in the face of such abuse. He was also surprised, he noted. Even though he never noticed Izayoi particularly, he never thought she could be so cruel. The human was often giggling with her attendants she brought from her home, talking about some trivial matter or another, or hand in hand with his great sire.

               The hime finally finished her tirade, and ironically declared that she wished to see Inu no Taisho. Unfortunately, the irony was lost on both the children currently occupying the room, and as Izayoi frisked herself, Sesshomaru, always liking to do something, was a great loss. Kagome wasn’t- the stress of the audience getting to her- collapsed on the floor and fell asleep on the spot.

               Ever the gallant knight, Sesshomaru picked up the young girl, and gently placed her on her futon. Even though he for some reason was reluctant to leave the damsel, duty called and went off in search of his father.

               Inu no Taisho was in his study when Sesshomaru was announced. He sighed, and called, “Enter.” Promptly, his heir walked into the room and bowed.

               “Father,” he said coldly. Inu no Taisho nodded at his son’s proper form and began.

               “So, Sesshomaru. I hear from your tutors that you’re a promising student. You have the makings of a great scholar, and a fine and honorable warrior.”

               “Thank you, Father.”

               “Hn.” Inu no Tashio paused. “So, why then, do I hear you disrespecting that great privilege in order to galivant around the halls like a common Ronin?”

               “Father-”

               “Do you not know the gifts you possess? The power you hold? The glorious future you are destined for? Cheering up little girls is all well and good, but it won’t make you strong.”

               “I thought caring for our guests was a mark of a leader.”

               Inu no Taisho waved his hand dismissively. “Not when you are neglecting your education!” he yelled. Sesshomaru flinched. Inu no Taisho calmed.

               “It is a mark of favor that Inari-Kami-sama entrusted me with her care. Her mother was the eldest sister of the Satsuma clan, and the most powerful priestess that ever graced the lands. Marriage to Izayoi ensured that I’m now connected to a great God and the Shikon no Miko.” Inu no Taisho took a breath. “But nevertheless, Kagome the Shikon no Hanshin is not, or ever will be, your concern.  Do you understand, pup?”

               Sesshomaru nodded and bowed to his Great and Terrible Sire.

               “Yes, Father.” Inu no Taisho smirked, formulating his ever-present plans. He turned to his work, dismissing his heir in favor of the papers in front of him. Sesshomaru bowed deeply to his father and left the study to the training arena, where his sensei would proceed to punish him with a long training session.

***

               Hiccupping, Kagome sat in up in bed, with only the moon to give her company. Blinking her eyes, she looked around at the bare room around her. She sniffed the air speculatively and all she smelled was the wood, her aunt and that strange boy who tried to help her.

               It was the first time she’d ever had a friend. Her and Mama lived on the go, with Papa occasionally coming down to see them and hug Mama. She sniffled, she missed Mama and her warm smell- she smelled like her, Papa said, like grass and water, but also had a tinge of fire in it too. Papa smelled like clouds and wood, as well as smells of wheat and rice. Whenever he and Mama were together, Papa and she would disguise themselves like humans so that Mama didn’t look out of place and go around the villages helping the humans there.

               A tear dropped from Kagome’s watery eye and she stubbornly wiped it away. No! She wouldn’t cry! Mama told her not to, and Mama was always right. She was brave, and Kagome always wanted to be like Mama. Someday, when she was all grown, she would be just like Mama, and save people with the Shikon.

               She sniffed again, trying to figure out what that boy smelled like. She tried to remember the nice boy. His hair was pretty, she mused, and his eyes were kind and...

               Aha! He smelled like...like paper and ink and metal! He had undertones of something else, but Kagome couldn’t figure it out yet. Anyways, she liked the boy. He was nice. He even gave her his chew toy!

               Speaking of, she should really give it back to him. He probably missed it terribly, and besides! She didn’t need a stupid chew toy! She was a big girl now, no chew toys for her!

               Settled with determination, Kagome sniffed around for the toy and found it near her pillow. There was something etched on it with apparent great care. It was a name: Sesshomaru? Was that the nice boy's name? It had to be. She sniffed it and found out that the boy had been in here only a few hours ago and pushed it towards her if she decided she wanted it. He was a really nice boy. How would she thank him?

               She got out of bed, ignoring that the entire mansion was asleep and crept towards her bag that she always had. When Mama and she traveled, it had various herbs and spices in there, clinging to Mama even after her daily bath, enriching her scent so that her natural one was covered with flowers. Before Mama’s last battle with the kumo youkai, Mama gave her the bag and told her that it was her treasure. She told Kagome that it was special, and then Kagome fell asleep, waking up only to find Papa holding the pink Shikon and placing it in Kagome’s hands, saying that Mama was in there.

               Finally, she found her treasure. It was only right to give it to the boy who gave her his. She found it!

               It was a small jade bead, with a leather string attached to it. She nodded her head. This would do.  Satisfied and too excited to sleep, she crept out of her new quarters and sniffed out to find the boy- Sesshomaru- with the pretty white hair.

               Tracking had always been her strong suit, so it only took her a half an hour to track him down three hallways down. Proud of herself, she slyly opened the door, and let herself in.

               He was sleeping, seemingly at peace. Kagome cocked her head, studying her new friend. During her study, she noticed that he was shaking and shivering, grasping for something and growling. Confused, she patted him on the head like Mama used to do when she had nightmares and he instantly calmed, nosing the palm of her hand and sighing.

               Proud of herself, Kagome continued with her mission of delivering him her greatest treasure and his chew toy. She placed the chew toy next to him and he instinctively grabbed it and placed it near his mouth, where he started to growl with pleasure at having it near him. Then Kagome placed the bead at the edge of the futon, making sure that he would see it first thing in the morning. She left some of her aura, just like Mama taught her, so that he would know.

               She got up to leave, but Sesshomaru started to whine and reach out for her, his toy in his mouth. She neared him, and he quieted, growing still. So, she patted him on the head, and started to become weary herself.

               She dropped off to sleep next to her new friend.

***

               The next morning, the maid assigned to Kagome entered her new charge’s room only to find her missing. Kiara was an excellent neko tracker and decided not to raise the alarm until she personally couldn’t find her new mistress herself.

               Her nose led her to the prince’s apartments, and there she found the two of them, curled up against each other. It was sweet, but the master would be furious if Kagome was found in Sesshomaru’s chambers, so she pulled the children apart, hearing both whine unconsciously.

               She propped herself up against the kitsune hanshin’s weight and carried her to her rightful place to start the day.

               Sesshomaru woke up from the warmest dream he’d ever had. He dreamt that Mother was back at court and that he’d made a new friend. He sniffed at the room; something wasn’t right. For one thing, that pretty girl smell was in his room, next to his futon. Another thing was that his chew toy was back, and he could even taste it in his mouth. The final thing: he saw a pretty jade bead with a leather string going through it. He lifted it up and smelled and felt the kitsune girl’s aura.

               Impressed with the level of skill needed to conjure such a spell, he quickly figured out that she was here, and that she left him a gift, as well as given him his prized possession back.

               She couldn’t have been a girl. Girls weren’t nice, but apparently, she was.

               Too bad they couldn’t be friends.

***

               Kagome spent all day with her new maid, and new friend, Kiara. Kiara spent the day showing her around, introducing her to important people, like her tutors. She was excited to learn so many important things!

               “Will Sesshomaru be taking classes too?” she asked. Kiara laughed.

               “He will, but because he’s the heir, he will be taking different ones.”

               “Why does the heir need special classes?”

               “So that he will rule the lands with honor and wisdom,” Kiara replied. Kagome considered this.

               “So, we won’t be playing together?” Kagome asked. Kiara shook her head.

               “No, Kagome, he’ll be too busy.”

               “But I thought we could be friends!”

               Kiara sighed. “I know, but I’ll be your friend!” She laughed when she saw her young charge pout and whisper quietly (but not enough): “But I want to be Sesshomaru’s friend!”

               Kiara agreed. Kits needed playmates their own age, not adults. But life wasn’t fair, and Inu no Taisho didn’t want them to interact. She didn’t understand why; the old dog general was planning something, and Kiara thought that whatever he wanted the two of them to do, wouldn’t it be easier for them to be allies if they knew and trusted each other?

               Dogs. They had their own logic and doing things. Kiara respected the old general but would never claim to understand why he did things. Nothing he did ever made much sense.

               See, cats beat around the bush in battle and in bed, but never when they wanted something, like friends, they were on top of things.

               Of course, that also included taking allies to bed, Kiara mused, but it worked. Dogs were as sly but pretended not to be. They had too much pride in their so-called honor when in fact they were as sleazy as the rest of them.

               She looked back at the little girl. She felt sorry for her and made a vow to make sure that when the time came, Kagome wouldn’t be some pawn to be thrown around some board. Kiara had a younger sister, Sango- maybe she could enlist her sister in helping the little girl navigate the treacherous terrain that was the West?

               She wasn’t a spy. But she picked her loyalties, not some dog. The little girl was essentially a friendless orphan, and Kiara remembered when her parents died, and she had to take care of Sango all by herself. The dog general had plenty of friends. Kagome didn’t. She was living on charity; why didn’t her father take charge of her education if she was so important?

               Kitsune were their own bag of tricks; Kami more so. She didn’t understand, but looking back at her small, innocent and friendless charge, she decided it didn’t matter one bit. The little girl was eager, curious and kind. That was enough for her and hopefully for Sango as well. The girl was kind to her (unlike most of this castle of dogs) and asked a million and one questions.

               Kiara liked her, and she would help her.

              


	2. Chapter Two

               Izayoi didn’t wait for Kagome to finish eating her morning meal; instead, she arrived with all of her dignity at the little girl’s room and simply stood over the hanshin. Kagome, noticing her aunt, left her meal and bowed.

               “Aunt Izayoi.” Izayoi nodded, crinkling her nose at Kagome’s simple orange checkered kimono and green sash. While fine enough for a vagabond, it wasn’t good enough for the niece of the unofficial wife of the Inu no Taisho, and she made a mental note to make sure that Kagome would get at least some better-quality clothing.

               “I am to teach you the proper etiquette of the court,” Izayoi announced. “I hope you won’t make things harder than they need to be, Kagome,” she continued, “I will not tolerate unruly behavior.” Kagome simply nodded.

               “Good.” Izayoi kneeled gracefully and rapped the space in front of her. “Kneel.” Kagome obeyed, curious.

               “I want to know what my sister taught you.” Kagome tilted her head to the side and thought out loud.

               “Herbs, medicine, soap, how to hunt and Mama started training me in the bow.”

               “So, nothing useful then?” Izayoi snapped. “Fine, I see I have my work cut out for me; at least you know how to obey or else this would have been an even bigger nightmare.”

               And so, the lesson began. Kagome thought Aunt was picky; why did it matter so much that her back was straight, or her eyes downcast? Why wasn’t knowing herbs useful?

               “Because it just isn’t,” Aunt Izayoi said. “Focus.”

               Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru was doing; she bet he was having fun in _his_ lessons.

***

               Sesshomaru was so, _bored._ Listening to an overstuffed, overly important, prissy tutor drone on and on about treaty after treaty was...what was that word? Tedious. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t fight all day, every day, like the other boys and why he couldn’t talk to the pretty hanshin and thank her for her gift. In fact, he wore it under his clothing, finding it soothing somehow and didn’t understand why his sensei made fun of him for it! Then again, it was his fault for showing it off with pride the first chance he got.

               Adults were weird. Why was wearing a gift a big deal?

               Turning back to his tutor reluctantly, he thought about Kagome. He bet _her_ lessons were fun.

***

               Kagome liked her magic tutor, Shippou. He was a kitsune like her and had _eight_ tails. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore clothes for comfort, not to be pretty, like all the courtiers did. He was nice too, going over everything she knew so far, and let her practice on him. It was so much fun!

               “Okay, Kagome-chan, that’s it!” he exclaimed when she successfully erected a barrier, impressed that a very young kit was able to do something that many older children struggled to complete.

               She was very proud and heckled him until he agreed to teach her a much more advanced technique that involved him blasting at her while she tried to erect the barrier. After some tries, she got it.

               Sesshomaru was passing by when he smelled the girl in the inner courtyard and decided that that was the time to thank her for the gift. He briefly noted that the magic tutor was with her and that he was teaching her a spell that _he_ hadn’t even attempted yet. It filled him with envy that she could do it, a _girl,_ and he, the heir to the Western Lands, wasn’t even allowed to yet.

               He sulked in the background, watching her erect barriers, fight off attacks and her keeping her barriers together. He couldn’t figure it out; she was so much younger than him, at least 20 years (if not more), so how? Seeing the action flag, he made his entrance.

               “Ah, Sesshomaru-sama,” Shippou-sensei said over Kagome’s shoulders. Kagome instantly dismantled her barrier, and bowed to the heir like she had been taught. Sesshomaru ignored the tutor and turned to Kagome.

               “Show me,” he ordered her. She cocked her head. “Show me how you erected that barrier,” he repeated.

               “Ah, Sesshomaru-dono, I’m afraid....”

               “Show me.” Looking between the two males, Shippou-sensei uncomfortable for some reason, and to the nice boy who was staring at her, she remembered the lesson: Always do what your heir commands.

               Now, granted, Izayoi (bless her) did not foresee this circumstance and thus, didn’t warn her to stay away from the prince. So, Kagome showed him the barrier and Shippou slunk away to find Kiara, who was also spying on the little girl.

               “So, Kiara-san,” Shippou whispered at the intent neko, “What do you think of your charge?” He smirked when she jumped and made a swipe for him.

               “You scared me, Shippou-san,” she said, growling at his wink, “But I think she’s very bright and talented; Sesshomaru-sama also seems to think so.” Shippou snorted.

               “I bet he does,” he said, “he looked positively angry that a girl could best him in attention, dedication and experience.”

               Silence as they watched the two reigned, but Kiara sighed. “I should fetch Kagome, they are not supposed to interact.”

               At Shippou’s confused look she elaborated, “Inu no Taisho’s orders. He explicitly stated that they are not to interact.”

               “But they are so good, feeding off of each other!” Shippou whined, “I have never seen Sesshomaru so motivated and you’re telling me that they aren’t allowed to talk?”

               "I thought that you knew already!"

               "No, just something vague about my lesson with Kagome-chan was not to be disturbed." Kiara nodded at the explanation, but poked her finger into the kitsune's chest.

               “The General’s orders aren’t to be dismissed,” she warned the tutor.

               “Since when do you care about orders?” Shippou teased, “I remember-”

               “Hush! And I care because I have a sister to take care of!”

               Shippou sobered. “Of course.” He turned to the kits practicing in the courtyard, and bowed to the maid, flourishing his hand, his tails wagging towards the kitsune child, “I won’t keep you to get your charge.”

               “Thank you.” With that, Kiara called for Kagome and whisked her out of the area before Sesshomaru could remember to thank her for the gift. Frustrated, he tried calling out to the hanshin, but she disappeared.

               Frustrated, he huffed and stomped his foot. Hearing laughter behind him, he whirled around to see his magic tutor shaking his head. Growling at the overbearing kitsune, he stomped off.

“Kits,” Shippou chortled. He turned up his face to the sky, and seeing that it was darkening, walked back into the mansion and for his bed in the basement.

***

Meanwhile, Inu no Taisho worked peacefully in his study while Izayoi lounged near him, ready to cater to his every need. She sighed, and he ignored her. She sighed again, and he dutifully ignored her again. Sighing for the third time, Inu no Taisho merely looked up at his mistress.

Not content with him ignoring her sighs, she sighed again. This time, she wasn’t ignored.

“What do you want, woman?” Inu no Taisho growled out. Izayoi merely sighed.

“Woman. Tell this Taisho what you wish.”

“I still don’t know why I am to train the girl. She’s hopeless.”

“We already had this discussion. She might be more obedient to an aunt, rather than some servant.”

“That neko- Kara-”

“Kiara is my loyal servant.”

“Whatever. She’s much more inclined to obey that neko than her own flesh and blood.”

“Make her then.” Inu no Taisho, uninterested in woman’s work, turned back to his.

“How am I supposed to make her?”

“Simply give her an incentive.”

“Like what?”

“Woman- I’m trying to work here! If I knew you were going to whine about taking care of your own niece, then I wouldn’t have brought you here. I thought you’d be happy to do something besides lie besides me while I’m busy.”

“I would be if I had a child of my own.” Inu no Taisho rolled his eyes. This was a conversation they have been having ever since he took her from her home.

“I thought we agreed that a hanyou wasn’t a good idea. Besides, I already have an heir, I have no use for another one.”

“But-”

“But nothing. This Taisho has spoken. If you so want a child, mother your niece. She has no one.” With that, the conversation ended by Inu no Taisho going back to work, completely ignoring the bored human woman beside him. She rose up and left the study, subjecting herself to whispers and hisses and ran to the library to cry.

Those youkai knew nothing of love or of the joy of children. To think that her own sister had mated a god and made a hanshin, but she got a youkai lord who wouldn’t even acknowledge her as a wife or a concubine! It was too much; it was simply unfair.

Oh, it was nice in the beginning, all those years ago. He courted her, and married her in the human fashion, only to shut down all communication when she went to her new home; she didn’t find out from him that according to youkai law, she was little more than a whore! Her servant, that nasty neko, broke the news. But her sister, the wayward older sister, got a god to _mate_ her!

It was an hour before dinner, so she went to her alcove with her favorite tree to cry out for her fate.  If only she had a child to love, a pure human child, she would be so content. But no, her niece was a freak product of miko and Kami, completely foreign to Izayoi.

***

               It took some plotting and sneaking around, but he finally figured out a gift for Kagome. After showing him her tricks with the barrier, Sesshomaru grew less jealous of her abilities, but increased his admiration and respect for her. It was a foreign feeling, but he was a being of honesty, like his sire. Picking apart his room, he tried to find something, like his second favorite toy, or something similar.

               Finally, though, he found something much more special.

               Before Mother left for the sky palace, she gave him a necklace with a black stone that was set in the middle. When she lay in her room, (his sire left for business) she had him fish it out of her vanity, the only thing left. Coughing slightly, she pressed it into his palm and hissed out, “Do not tell anyone that you have this, my son.”

               “But why, Mother?”

               “Only a special sorceress can wield this stone, and your father wants it for himself.”

               “But why are you giving it to me, Mother?” She coughed and Sesshomaru smelled blood. When she reached for him, he didn’t flinch when he smelled her blood or when her blood-soaked hand started to smooth his hair. He blinked back tears when her hand fell to her side and he could barely hear her voice over her rattling breath.

               “You’ll find someone very special, Maru-kun. And if she’s very special, give her that stone to hold.”

               “But what if she can’t wield it?” he asked, abandoning the object by his side in favor of holding her hand.

               “Do not let go of the stone!” she scolded him, her voice croaking. “You’ll know,” she continued, her voice even lower, “she will be special, or else the Meido will not appear.”

               Sesshomaru’s mask broke through and he wailed throughout the night, listening to his mother’s soul leave for the sky palace that she always told him about, her tone clearly indication her fondness for it.

               Present day Sesshomaru blinked away the memories; he’d forgotten about the Stone until that moment. He gripped it. It was the last thing he had left of her. He looked out the window, saw that it was the height of night.

               Ultimately, it was his necklace on his neck that decided for him. It pulsed, and with it, the memories of his mother were solidified in his mind, unlike before. Why it happened, he didn’t know but reassured that he wouldn’t forget his beautiful dame, he set out to hide the necklace in Kagome’s pack.

               Following the scent trail to Kagome’s chamber, he eased himself through the doorway and seeing that she was sleeping soundly, hid it in her ugly yellow pack. Sniffing it, and smelling flowers that reminded him of his mother, he started to cry.

               Noisily. The boy was embarrassed. Even more so since Kagome woke up and padded over to him.

               “Sessho-kun?” she asked. He looked up, startled, tear tracks trailing down his face. He sniffed.

               “What are you doing in my room?” she asked. His face reddened, and he thrust the Meido stone necklace at her.

               “Here,” he said. She cocked her head in confusion and he reddened further.

               “Thanks...for showing me the barrier today.”

               “Your welcome!”

               He shoved the necklace into her hands. “This is yours now.”

               She looked down at her hands and saw the stone. “It’s very pretty.”

               “It’s only for special people. So, you have to have it.”

               Kagome blushed. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.”

               Silence.

               “It was my mother’s,” he confessed, uncharacteristically shuffling his feet and bowing down his head. “She died.”

               “Is that why you’re crying?”

               “I’m not crying!”

               “Yes, you are!”

               “Am not!”

               “Are too!”

               “You’re lying!”

               “Am not!”

               “Are too!”

               “I’m not,” Kagome huffed. “Besides, it’s okay. I cried in front of you. It’s only fair.”

               Sesshomaru thought about the incident a few days ago. “True.” Ashamed, he looked away.

               “Hey don’t cry!” He looked down at the girl glaring at him. “That just means we’re friends, right?” she asked.

               “We’re not allowed to be friends,” he said sadly.

               “Why not?” she asked, her pretty water eyes becoming damp. Sesshomaru told himself to be strong.

               “Because my father said so.”

               Kagome turned it over in her head. It didn’t seem fair. Grown-ups were always making up stupid rules. She smiled at the taller boy.

               “Then he doesn’t have to know!” she announced, placing her hands on her hips, the dead decided. Astonished, Sesshomaru marginally widened his eyes.

               “He doesn’t?”

               “Nope! We don’t have to tell him, Sessho-kun!” He nodded his head and bowed to his new friend. She giggled, flew into him, hugging his middle.

               “We’re friends! No bowing, okay?” He liked that rule.

               “Okay.” He thought some more. “What are friends like?” he asked, looking down at the furry black ears. They twitched.

               “Well,” came the muffled voice around his middle, “Mama always said that friends are special, so they hug, and they make each other feel better and when they grow up they fight next to each other in battles.”

               Somehow, the commitment to friendship didn’t seem so bad. Kagome aptly displayed her magic skills today, she would make a wonderful ally in battle, she smelled nice, and that made him feel better, and her hugs felt very nice indeed. “What else do friends do?” he asked, curious.

               She looked up at him and noticed that he was wearing the jade bead.

               “You’re wearing my gift!” she squealed happily. Her water eyes danced and made Sesshomaru blush again. Instead of saying something embarrassing, he just nodded. She squealed and hugged him tighter. Going back to her new friend’s question, she said, “I don’t know. Mama never mentioned anything else. She always said that she and Papa were always friends before they were mates. Were your parents like that too?”

               He shook his head. “No. Mother and Father...mated.”

               She pulled away from him and sat on her futon. Her ears twitched, and her sole tail wagged. “That’s it, they didn’t love each other?” He shook his head.

               “No, Mother and Father didn’t like each other.”

               “But then how did they have you? Mama said that to make babies you have to hug a special way and that you have to like someone to hug them.”

               Well, wasn’t this informative. His tutors never did answer that particular question. He wanted to know more.

               “Do you know that special way?” he asked, leaning toward the scholar. She nodded sagely.

               “I saw Mama and Papa sometimes hugging like that. But Mama always said that in order to hug them, you like to like them first, and that I should wait to like someone in that way.”

               Now, this was even more confusing. He couldn’t figure out if she was joking or if she was serious. He never knew that to make babies you had to like them. Father never liked Mother and he was obviously born. Maybe he was special? That whatever Kagome said about hugging just didn’t apply to him?

               “Does your father like Aunt Izayoi?” came another question. He shrugged. “I guess. They are always...” he realized with horror, “.... hugging.”

               “Does that mean that you’re gonna have a little brother or sister soon?” came the next innocent question.

               Any Kami that was listening, please no. He didn’t want a little brother or sister. Especially not if _Izayoi_ mothered them. He shook his head and turned back to the female.

               “I hope not.”

               “You don’t want a brother or sister?”

               No way in hell. He just shrugged. It was hard to imagine that Izayoi was particularly liked by his father anyway, special friend or not, he seemed to be tiring of her. So, if what Kagome said was true, that you had to like someone to make babies with them, then he was safe. And soon, Father would have new special friend anyway. Izayoi had been his special friend for other thirty years now, and she was annoying. He looked over to the little girl next to him, and noticed her pretty ears twitching.

               He reached over and felt them. _They were so soft._ He distantly heard a purring noise and felt Kagome slump next to him, lending him a much better angle in which to play with her ears. She fell asleep next to him, burrowing into his kimono and nosing into his chest.

               Soon, though, he too grew tired because of the late hour and barely had time to slump over onto the futon before he too fell asleep.

               The next morning, Kiara once again found the pup and the kit sound asleep next to each other, and she smiled secretly before waking up the poor heir and guided him to his chambers so that no one would find out that the two were once again in contact. Maybe that wasn’t so bad, provided that the Inu no Taisho wouldn’t find out.

               But she was forgetting something. That damn dog had spies everywhere. She used to be one herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a bit more characters for you guys, and a bit more explanation! Seriously though, please comment, kudos and bookmark! It really helps to know what people do and don't like, as well as an indication that people who read my stuff are out there! Please! Your feedback makes my day and is my fuel. I love you guys!  
> Also, yes "hugging" is a euphemism for fucking- they're just kids XD


	3. Chapter Three

               After hustling out Sesshomaru, Kiara went back after Kagome and woke her up. The little girl stretched (like a cat, Kiara thought) and blearily looked up at her caretaker.

               “Good morning!” Kiara shooed Kagome through the bath and for a quick breakfast before leaving her alone with Izayoi.

               “Today, we will practice your posture.”

               “Why?”

               “Because!”

               An hour passed with Izayoi staring at her niece and correcting the younger girl’s posture.

               “Aunt Izayoi?”

               Izayoi looked away from the garden scene in front of her sharply. “What do you want now?”

               Kagome made a move to stand up.

               “Do not move! How many times do I have to tell you that a lady is patient and does not move?!” The hanshin shrank away as if struck but continued her line of questioning.

               “Do you like Inunotiasho-sama?” Izayoi, already forgetting the presence of the hanshin girl, gasped in surprise.

               “What kind of question is that?”

               “I was just wondering,” Kagome whispered, her entire body wilting. Izayoi walked up to her and slapped her head.

               “Straight back!” Kagome’s torso puffed out with the force from the slap, then quickly straightened herself out before Izayoi could slap her again. Izayoi quietly observed her niece and then shrugged.

               “He’s a good, and honorable. He takes good care of me.” Kagome’s eyes widened.

               “Is that why you hug so often?”

               “What?!”

               Kagome jumped up from the anxiety and ran over to her aunt. “Hugging! You know, you...”

               Izayoi slapped her again. “Sit back down! It’s none of your business what I do with my lord! How dare you ask such a question, you ungrateful and undutiful wretch!”

               Izayoi shoved Kagome back to the floor and pressed her hands down Kagome’s shoulders.

               “What kind of child asks such a question to their betters? Is that what your mother taught you? To disobey and question your superiors?” She shook the little girl. “Answer me!”

               Kagome’s eyes started to water. She shook her head and her teeth started to chatter.

               “Answer me! Did your whore of a mother teach you such things!”

               “No, she didn’t!” Izayoi instantly let go of the hanyou as if she was on fire and turned away.

               “We’re done for today!” Izayoi proclaimed and stalked out the room, passing the snickering and disapproving servants.

               The nerve of that half-breed, Izayoi fumed. She was nothing more than a vagabond, not fit to be a servant, let alone the beneficiary of her Lord’s honorable hospitality.

               _She’s just like her mother,_ Izayoi uncharitably thought. _Sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong._

               She found her favorite alcove in the library and tried to calm herself down, thinking to when she last saw her sister.

***

               “Midoriko? I thought you were in the Temple! What are you doing here?”

               “I heard that the Inu no Taisho was to marry you; I came to congratulate you.” Her older sister bowed to her, then rushed to hug her younger sister. Even through the kimono, Izayoi could feel her sister’s changing body.

               “Midoriko? Are you growing fat?”

               Midoriko stepped away and laughed. “Oh no! I’m not growing fat!”

               “Yes, you are!” Izayoi reached out to poke her stomach but Midoriko moved away.

               Izayoi cocked her head. “Is everything okay?”

               “Of course! So,” Midoriko said, moving her hair away from her face, and Izayoi saw something on her sister’s neck.

               “Sister?”

               “Hmmm?”

               “What’s that on your neck?” Midoriko couldn’t meet Izayoi’s eyes. Izayoi walked up to her as fast as her kimono would allow her and pushed her sister’s curtain of hair away to better see what looked like a bruise. It ended up being something worse.

               A demonic mating mark. It was pretty, Izayoi mused, a pink square and a pink diamond crossing each other (a _Kagome_ , Izayoi recalled the name of the shape). It was also a sign of a kitsune demon clan. The damning evidence though, was that there were fire symbols around the mating mark as well. Izayoi wasn’t the smart sister, but even she paid attention when it came to demon clans.

               “What’s this?” Izayoi asked rhetorically. “It’s very pretty. How did you come by it?”

               Midoriko pushed Izayoi away, the hidden mark away from sight once more, the blue birthmark crinkling when she frowned. “It’s nothing.”

               “It’s a mating mark.”

               Silence; Midoriko blushing, then finally, she beamed at her sister and clasped her hands in her own.

               “Can you keep a secret?”

***

               Izayoi frowned as she perused the shelves of the library. She looked at her hands, unlined and unchanged by time as she considered what happened next.

***

               “Can you keep a secret?”

               Izayoi considered this, jealously looking at her sister’s pretty mark. Hopefully, in a few months’ time, Inu no Taisho would also place a mating mark on her when he inevitably fell in love with her. All the servants said so! Izayoi smiled.

               “Of course!”

               Midoriko swallowed, looked over Izayoi’s shoulders and lead her to their favorite play spot.

               “It’s Inari-Kami-sama’s.”

               “The child or the mark?”

               “Both, silly!”

               Izayoi thought. “When did this happen?”

               Midoriko laughed. “A year ago. I was on the patrol team for the Temple and then I saw a beautiful fox, who was also patrolling my route. I thought he was about to attack us, but he just walked side by side with me. And every night until about six moons ago.”

               “Did you speak with him?”

               “A little.” Midoriko blushed even harder. “He would bring me prey or help me when I fought the night demons. He even saved my life several times.” She briefly touched her stomach and took a deep breath.

               “And that night, six moons ago, instead of the giant fox, I saw him.”

               “And then?” Frustratingly, all Izayoi got was an even deeper blush.

               “And your powers? Didn’t you lose them?”

               Midoriko shook her head. “That’s just a myth, silly.”

               “Huh.” They both heard the servants calling for Izayoi, and briefly hugged. It was the day that Izayoi would finally meet the great Inu no Taisho.

               “Good luck!” Midoriko called out to her and left to leave the compound.

               “Midoriko, where are you going?! Don’t you want to see Mother and Father?”

               “They don’t know that I came!”

               Midoriko looked uncomfortable.

               “But they’ll be so happy!” Midoriko looked alarmed as her sister’s face turned malicious.

               “After all, you’re now a goddess and a child on the way!”

               Midoriko ran to cover Izayoi’s mouth. “Shh! It has to be a secret!”

               Izayoi struggled away from her older sister’s grip. “But why? If you mated a _God,_ why wouldn’t they be happy for you? It’s not like you broke the contract between us and the Temple! Or that if the Temple finds out, our entire house could be ruined!”

               “Shut up!”

               “Will he even honor your mating? Where is he? Why didn’t he come here to ask for your hand? Is that mark even permanent?”

               “Shut up!”

               “He dishonored you! And now, you’re trying to hide your dishonor from us!”

               “He loves me!”

               “Prove it.”

               Izayoi grinned viciously. “I knew it. You always were a disobedient bitch. Mother and Father were glad to be rid of you. They even told me that they were glad that I’m the one with the honor of being Inu no Taisho’s wife. You wouldn’t have been able to handle the enormous responsibility.” Izayoi squared her shoulders like the lady that Midoriko was never able to be.

               “I will tell them, you will be dishonored and kicked out.” Izayoi smirked and turned around.

               “Why are you so happy to see me ruined?” Izayoi stopped. “Even if I wasn’t telling the truth, what purpose would it serve _you?_ ”

               “Well...”

               “Well what, you coward? You would do anything to see me fall, even if you do as well? Will the Inu no Taisho even _want_ you after this?”  

               “Of course he will!”

               She heard a hysterical laugh. “Ah, my poor little sister, how naïve you are.”

***

               She wasn’t wrong. And it didn’t matter, in the end. She told, they rounded up Midoriko, disowned and kicked her out of the Temple, and Izayoi still got her happy ending in the end. It didn’t matter. Inu no Taisho charmingly assured them that one sister’s ruin did not mean another. He praised her for looking out for her family’s interests and married her.

               But he didn’t touch her until he absolutely had to.

               Frowning, Izayoi thought about when he sent them a letter, signifying his interest in Izayoi, about nine moons before Midoriko came to her, pregnant and happy to congratulate her on her marriage.

               What a coincidence.

               She found a collection of poetry and kneeled to read it, everything else disappearing from her mind.

***

               Kagome burrowed into her covers that night, trying to hide from Kiara. Kiara tried to catch the hanshin to brush her head, but Kagome kept trying to evade her, hiding her face.

               “What’s gotten into you?!” Kiara yelled. “Kagome?!”

               All she heard was sniffling. Kiara sighed. She shook her head and tried to inch closer to the little girl.

               “What’s wrong?”

               “What’s a whore?”

               “Where’d you hear that?”

               “Auntie Izayoi called Mama a whore. Is... that...bad?” Kagome’s head popped out and looked expectantly at Kiara. The neko gulped. And nodded.

               “No one called your Mama a whore before?”

               Kagome thought a bit, then shook her head. “There was a lot of hissing, and other ladies didn’t like to be around her too much, but no one was _too_ mean to her.”

               “It’s a bad word.” Kagome nodded once.

               “And you should never call anyone that.”

               “But why did Izayoi call Mama that?”

               “Because she’s a bitter little girl pretending to be a woman.” The watery eyes widened, then the little girl giggled. Kiara laughed little bit, then turned serious again.

               “Izayoi-sama is a troubled woman, even when she came to the fortress. You mustn’t let her get to you. There will be many people, youkai and ningen, who will try to put you down. You’re much stronger than them.”

               “Is it because of my magic?” Kagome, cheered, piped up.

               “Partly. But I’m not talking about your magic.” Seeing Kagome’s confusion.

               “It’s a strength that you must choose, every day.” Kagome, confused still nodded her head, then slumped over in exhaustion. Kiara clucked her tongue, then placed the little girl into her futon.

               Finishing her duties, she slinked out of the room, and almost ran into the heir.

               Spooked, he jumped up and hid.

               Sighing, Kiara called him out. “Sesshomaru-sama, she’s asleep.”

               If she were a human, she would not have heard his groan. Rolling her eyes at the heir’s antics, she reached for the pup and started down the hallway for his chambers.

               “Besides, it’s inappropriate for you to be in her chambers.”

               “But she’s my friend!”

               “Shh!”

               “Hmph.”

               They reached the heir’s rooms.

               “Inside.”

               “Hmph.” The heir haughtily sauntered into the room. Kiara smartly closed the door.

               “Weren’t you like them, once?” Kiara jumped and whirled around. Shippou, the tutor, was leaning against the opposite wall. She rolled her eyes.

               “No. I was much more responsible.”

               Shippou-san chuckled. “You don’t have to be, not with me.” One of his tails flicked, like he was beckoning her.

               “Hmph, no thanks.” Kiara stalked down the hall.

               “Oh, come on!”

               “We both have early mornings tomorrow; how’s the prince’s tutoring going?”

               All she heard was a groan. “Exactly,” she smirked.

               “See you tomorrow!” she called over her shoulder.

               She didn’t hear anything else as she entered the small alcove next to Kagome’s room that she shared with her sister Sango.

               “Kiara?” said sister whispered. “Everything okay?”

               “Yes, Sango-chan, go back to sleep.”

***

               “Dang-it.” Sesshomaru huffed. Thwarted again, he stomped his foot safely away from the demonic sutras that barred the entrance to Kagome-chan’s room.

               Sneaking down the hall for the third time that night, he thumped his fist on the rice paper walls in frustration. What was it that Shippou-sensei said about barriers?

               “They’re only as powerful as the demon that cast them.”

               Well, if the maid cast them, hen why couldn’t he, the heir to the West, break them?! It was all so unfair!! What was it about Kagome-chan that everyone wanted her to be away from him?!

               Was it the hugging?!

               Even though he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be a father, but _of course_ he would mate Kagome-chan if she had his pups! That’s what honorable males did and it’s not like she wasn’t pretty or powerful enough for him!

               He stomped his foot in frustration and reached for his chew toy. It always made him feel better.

               Calmer now, he thought through his plan. Though, thinking it over, he realized that the only way to break that barrier.... was to get stronger. Which meant.... he had to work harder.

               “Grrr,” he growled out around the chew toy. He bit it harder and closed his eyes in bliss. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, clutching the cloth toy to his chest.

***

               Laying away from Inu no Taisho as he worked, Izayoi stretched invitingly.

               “Come to bed,” she whispered in a sultry voice. He glanced at her, dismissed what he saw and turned back to his papers.

               “You’ve been working so hard,” she cooed. He rolled his eyes.

               “I hear that you haven’t.”

               “What is that supposed to mean?”

               “Exactly that. Shirking your duties doesn’t become you, Izayoi.”

               “My duty is you, my lord,” she giggled, “and can you honestly say that I’ve been lacking in this regard?”

               He glanced on the rumpled bed and idly scratched his head.

               “Let me, my lord,” Izayoi oozed charm from the bed. He waved his hand in lieu of permission and she sidled over to him seductively and started rubbing his shoulders.

               “You’re treading on thin ice, Izayoi.” She sighed and put pressure on his shoulders.

               “I’m sorry,” she giggled into his ear and started rubbing herself on him. He tried to ignore the growth in his pants and to continue concentrating on his papers, but they started to resemble squiggly lines instead of the treaty that he kept putting off. The rubbing increased in intensity and soon he was simply sitting there with a raging erection that he _absolutely needed_ to get rid of.

               If nothing else, he loved Izayoi’s hands, more so than any other part of her body. After thirty-some years, her hands were still unchanged but _oh! - that felt so good! -_ skillful. It wasn’t even her smell (lily scented) that he liked. Her beauty- though unfaded- was pushed to the back of his mind and nothing but those oh-so-skillful appendages remained as his focus.  He idly thought that he was grateful that he decided to slip a bondage potion into her tea before her hands reached his lower backs and all thoughts ceased.

***

               “Again.” Shippou started to notice an improvement in Sesshomaru’s performance over the past week. He saw the panting and sweating youth concentrate and smirked. Daily conversations with the hanshin’s maid proved to be affective in motivating his lazy student.

               He spotted the little girl across the courtyard being taught by another one of his tutors, and chuckled. Puppy love was a very apt description in this situation.

               “Again, Sesshomaru.” Having assigned Sesshomaru the breaking of the barrier, he swiftly moved to hear Kagome read out loud to the tutor. She was wearing her simple orange checkered kimono with the green sash (he wondered how it escaped Izayoi-sama’s raids) and then glanced back at his current student.

               He was staring at her, intently. How adorable.

               It was one of those last cold and windy days before it would become summer proper, and Kiara was basking in the sunlight when she heard the magic tutor approach her charge. She glanced at the other side of the courtyard, and there he was, heir apparent and acting like a puppy. She chortled to herself. Those kits liked to cause trouble.

               She heard every single attempt that he made to break into Kagome-chan’s room. It would be romantic if they weren’t so young. Closing her eyes, she trusted nobody to get into trouble during day hours anyway.

***

               Kagome pretended to be asleep until Kiara left her room, then padded across the hallway to Sesshomaru’s. They were finally going to play! She missed her friend; even though it’s only been days since they agreed to be friends, she missed him terribly and wanted to hug him.

               Rapping her knuckles three times on the shogi (like they agreed) she waited two seconds, then edged into the door. There it was- the game she stole from one of the grown-up rooms and some tea!

               They silently moved the board out of the way of the window, so as not to attract attention, and then she hugged him.

               “I missed you!” she said, and he froze up.

               Was he ready to be a father?

               Fed up, Kagome made the decision for him. “Why aren’t you hugging me?!”

               Blushing, he embraced her back. Was it going to happen now?!

               Not noticing his inner turmoil, she bounced away from him, her ears twitching and tail waving.

               “Let’s play!”

               He nodded resolutely.

               “Yeah!” And promptly forgot his worry. That was for grown-ups, he decided.

***

               Sango, deciding to create a nice present for her sister and wake up earlier, came to fetch Kiara’s charge. Except, she wasn’t in the room. Shaking her head, she snuck down to the heir’s rooms, and there they were, sleeping heaped on top of each other with a game of _go._

               Sango made a split-second decision. She wasn’t going to tell Kiara or anyone. Kits as determined as them would find a way, and unless they wanted to get into serious trouble, they might as well be helped. None would be the wiser. The rules were stupid anyway.

               Children needed other children, full stop. She wasn’t going to be the bad guy, she mused as she carried the little girl away from her play-mate.

               There were plenty of them out there anyway.

              

              

              

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm in the last semester of community college and trying to transfer my entire life over to a university is honestly taking its toll on me. Thanks for your patience.  
> 2\. I love all the comments, and this is probably the last chapter for this story that they'll be kids- there are definitely places that this story is going to go (if you don't know why yet please see item one)  
> 3\. Please keep the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks rolling! I read all the comments (all the 4 I got XD) and I definitely reply! You guys keep me going and get me to be motivated! Like any fanfic writer, I thrive on positivity, comments, bookmarks,shares and kudos, so the more people comment the faster I'll sit down and struggle to write another chapter!!  
> Published: 4/16/2018


	4. Chapter Four

               “Remember, Kagome-chan: if and when you meet a good and honorable male that you wish to mate, show him that you can live without him. You can, you will, and you must. Understand?”

               “Of course, Mama!”

***

               Kagome huffed as she pulled herself up from the dojo floor. The moon shone through the rice paper and she could taste the silence around her. She heard chuckling behind her.

               “Again.” She narrowed her eyes and spun around.

               “You’re only so confident when we’re here, Sessho-kun. Let’s see how well you do with this!” She blasted fox fire at him; he barely stepped out of the way before it hit him. His smile was wiped off his arrogant mouth at the display of her magic. Even years later he couldn’t get over how much better she was than him at magic.

               But at least he wasn’t totally hopeless in battle, he inwardly told himself. Speaking of,

               “Come on, Kagome-chan! Don’t be so difficult!”

               He heard muttering and in a rare moment, his face split open in a grin. All he heard was, “I’ll show you...” but nights like these were the only thing making him happy these days.

               Musing, he spun the staff in his hands. His father mated Izayoi-san three nights ago, the insufferable woman gloated everywhere she went, and though she was kinder to Kagome, he saw a savage burn mark peeking through her loose training haori. His fists clenched; the mark looked to be a magical injury, no way could a mortal instrument cause such damage.

               “Sessho-kun?” a timid voice called out. He turned and looked down. Her big blue eyes were _right there,_ and her perfect black ears twitched as she tilted her head.

               “Is everything okay?” she asked, and he just nodded. He grunted when he felt the impact of her hug and felt as she yawned. He looked up at the moon; it was just past two in the morning and they have been in the dojo for almost four hours, ten being the earliest they could sneak out. He peeked at the door, saw that her neko maid (Sango or Kiara, he always got those two mixed up) was patiently waiting while they “trained” in the dojo.

               Stifling his yawn, he slid to the floor with Kagome still latched onto him, prolonging the inevitable.

               “I don’t want to go to bed!” she whimpered and held on tighter. He sighed and drew her hair from her face. “And why is that?”

               Burrowing her head deeper into his shoulder she said, “I had a bad dream about Mama last night.”

               “Really?”

               “Sessho-kun?”

               “Yeah?”

               “Do you ever dream about your mother?”

               He thought back to the night before, gulping.

               _“Sesshomaru! You’ve grown so much!”_

_“Haha-ue,” Sesshomaru bowed before his mother, hearing her delighted titter._

_“No need for that, my son!” He felt her hug, squeezing the life out of him._

_He pulled away from her while she laughed. She gestured and suddenly the scene dissolved into a nice sitting room complete with cushions. He smelled incense in the air but couldn’t pinpoint where the smell was coming from._

_“Sesshomaru?” he heard his mother’s gentle voice. He turned to her. She was smiling softly, like she used to do when she was alive._

_He sat across from her. With a snap of her fingers, he saw apparitions crowd around his mother, serving her tea, but not him. When he gazed up at her in confusion, she waved at his concern._

_“You don’t want this tea, Sesshomaru. It’s only for the dead.”_

_“What happens if This Sesshomaru drinks it?”_

_“This Sesshomaru?” she cackled. “’This Sesshomaru’? Why, you’ve become like your father!” He flinched, and her expression softened. “Oh, my son. Your father isn’t so bad. He mated that human woman after all.”_

_“Hn.”_

_“That’s all? Just ‘hn’?”_

_“Hn.”_

_She cackled. “Don’t like your new stepmother?” She stared him down. “Any particular reason?”_

_He shook his head and again he heard her laugh. “Now, now, now, Sesshomaru. Don’t lie to your mother.”_

_“She’s cruel to Kagome-chan.”_

_“Oh?” he looked up to see his mother’s eyebrows raised and a slight smirk on her painted lips._

_“Is it the Kagome-chan to whom you’ve given the pendant to?”_

_She laughed outright at his wide-eyed look. “You forget, dear Sesshomaru, that I’m the one who gave you the pendant, and thus, can feel its presence even now.”_

_She continued, “Though, I cannot fault you for giving my pendant to her, as she’s your future mate and all. She’s certainly worthy.” Her keen amber eyes observed him as he blushed._

_“T-that’s-”_

_“Not true? Then why give her the pendant?”_

_“Um....”_

_“Exactly my boy. Good.”_

_He looked back up at her. Her approving smile warmed him, and he tentatively smiled back. She rapped her fan on the low table._

_“But that’s not why I reached out for you, my son.” Her face smoothed over in a mask._

_“I’ve come to warn you.”_

_He tilted his head, causing the mask to break a bit. “Izayoi is not your enemy.”_

_“What do you mean, Haha-ue?”_

_“Izayoi-san is a weak human woman. Her bitterness has weakened the spell your father placed on her.”_

_“How do you know this, Mother?”_

_“Why, by the pendant that you gave to Kagome, of course! I sense everything around Kagome-chan, especially her tutors. And Izayoi-hime’s immortality potion has been leaking lately from her system.”_

_Sesshomaru thought quickly. “Is that why Father mated her?”_

_Kimiko-sama shrugged elegantly. “Who can say? If you ask me, humans have no business living for centuries. They simply can’t handle it.”_

_“But Kagome-”_

_“Kagome-chan is a hanshin, and her mother was a very powerful miko. It’s different for a simple hime like Izayoi.”_

_Sesshomaru shook his head to dispel the confusion building up. “Why are you telling me about Izayoi?”_

_“Because as cruel and bitter as she is, she isn’t your enemy. Or Kagome’s.”_

_“Then who is?”_

_“That my son, I don’t know.”_

               Remembering took some time, and he felt Kagome’s impatient shaking.

               “I do,” he answered. “What was your dream?” he asked.

               She scrunched up her nose adorably.

               “It was weird. She was there, and Papa.”

               “Your Father?”

               She nodded. “Yes, and Papa was kissing her as she cried. It was all very strange.”

               “Could it have been a memory?” he asked. She shrugged and then sighed.

               “I hate those dreams. I hate seeing Papa there,” she confessed. “He promised to visit me here.” She stood up and stretched. She held out her hand, which he took as he blushed. He observed her as she shook her limbs, seeing her slight curves arch and got a funny feeling in his stomach at the sight.

               “Sango-chan!” she called out softly, gliding across the floor towards the door. When she reached it, she looked back and smiled.

               “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sessho-kun.” And then she disappeared, the maid silently following her mistress’s shadow.

               His jade necklace pulsed once, and then faded into a dull green color at his neck. He grabbed it to feel the safe heating coming off from it, just to reassure himself that she was safe. When the coast was clear, he snuck back into his chambers without realizing that his tutor had been watching his door the entire time.

***

               The morning dawned warm and fair. Izayoi stretched luxuriously, smiling as she gazed upon her new mate, who was snoozing. Lightly cupping the mating mark on her neck, she called for Kiara, her new maid. The neko bowed in new respect for the new Lady of West and set about dressing her for her new status. Four layers now, Izayoi noted with satisfaction.

               After washing up and tending to her hair, she floated to her niece’s chambers.

***

               Unknowingly to anyone but Sango, Kagome had been passing notes to Sesshomaru, determining their next meeting. After getting dressed in her favorite kimono- orange checkered, green sash (the one that simply grew with her)- she put her hair up and passed the newly dried note to Sango, who dutifully went to deliver it to the Heir of the West.

               Her daily chore finished, Sango snuck into her chamber to continue sleeping. That night had been a late one, she mused, considering that the hanshin girl and the Heir had been flirting lately than training. How bothersome, she thought.

               She had been Kagome’s main maid for half a century now, and Kagome had been doing nothing but flirting lately. She supposed that all kits were to grow up sometime, but it couldn’t have been at a worse time. With Kagome-san’s growing powers and awakening instincts, reports were flying back and forth about plots to take the Hanshin guest of the West and make some demon her mate. This cavorting with the Heir had to stop. The Inu no Taisho began to be suspicious, and it wasn’t her first time that Sango had been captured and interrogated (another occurred just the week before) on her charge’s activities. And Sesshomaru-sama was to mate a mystery demoness from the East soon.

               All this politicking was driving Sango mad. She missed the old days where Kiara and she wandered from place to place, no masters and only the two of them. It was all so tiring: living according to someone else’s schedule, serving a disobedient brat, getting caught up in intrigue and speculation. She yawned. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea, simply giving the spies what they wanted. It’s not like “Kagome-chan’s” family wanted her.

***

               Izayoi passed the doors that held her niece in silence. The brat now knew where she stood with the Lady of the West. She smirked. It felt so good to put her older sister’s cast off in her proper place. With that special mark on her, everyone would now know she was in disgrace. That’s what you got for disobedience and ungratefulness, Izayoi mused.

               The doors opened and said _hanshin_ bowed to her aunt. Izayoi simply walked through the door, not bothering to acknowledge her charge.

               Kagome could feel the smugness simply coming off in waves from the new “Lady”. As usual, whenever Izayoi was around, she could feel the mark of the damned on her neck, almost shocking her with its intensity.

               After that tableau, they continued Kagome’s lessons, but the mark on her neck kept burning more and more, until the very end, when Kagome could barely stand the pain of being around her Aunt. That’s when the lesson, blessingly, ended. Izayoi waltzed out of the room without looking back. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself and padded over to her looking glass. She’d been avoiding this mark since she woke up, screaming in pain, almost four seasons ago.

               The mark wasn’t the kind that spread, Kagome noted with relief. It looked like a true burn mark, with blacked edges and a bruise like appearance around it. In the very middle, it had one symbol: shame, outlined in white. It was almost impossible to see it if you weren’t looking for it. It didn’t hurt to touch it, nor was it impossible to hide it. Kagome took a deep breath and started thinking of ways to get rid of it.

               She could rip the skin off: her skin easily repaired itself. But what if the mark grew back? She didn’t even know how she obtained this mark, let alone two get rid of it. She clenched her fists in anger. She knew her “aunt” had something to do with it. She calmed herself and continued the examination. Potions and spells didn’t work to remove it, only those who placed the curse could. And what about her dreams? She only had nightmares now. She was sure that the dreams and the mark had something to do with each other, but nothing she asked was answered by even her tutor. She sighed and lay back on her futon. It was all so confusing.

***

               Inari-kami-sama, was a very important God. He could shape-shift, bring good harvests and create many fertile springs in which the mortals could bathe if they had trouble conceiving. But damned if he could visit his only daughter in her dreams!

               It was infuriating that a weak, pathetic, _mortal_ woman like Izayoi could become Lady of the West, let alone poisoning his daughter and blocking off his connection with her. The closest he could get to her was through Midoriko’s fading spirit, which he could only do so much until she disappeared forever from him too. If only he could magic his way through, without the consequences. But Midoriko, even as powerful as she was, gave most of her soul away and into the Jewel. Therefore, the closest way to reach Kagome had to be through the former Lady of the West and her special pendant. So as much as he could- he sent her comforting messages through the sacred bond of the all the dead. If only he could get Midoriko back with him the same way.

***

               “Kagome-chan!” Kagome snorted in her sleep, her ears twitching. She heard a laugh, a snort and then felt her mother’s hands on her ears. “Oh, Kagome-chan, guess who’s here to see you!”

               Kagome heard a deeper chuckle. “Oh, let the kit sleep, I’m not going anywhere for a while.”

               After that, all Kagome heard was sighing and moaning. Even though she knew that it was grown-up time for Mama and Papa, she wanted to be part of their day. In the end, though, she felt safe enough to go back to sleep, knowing that they would be there to protect her.

***

               It happened, _again._ Sesshomaru flushed in shame when he caught wind of the wetness in his bed. Except it wasn’t clear, and it didn’t smell strong. It happened, again, with _another_ dream...about Kagome. He punched the floor. Lately, he started to have...feelings.... down _there_. And it only happened when he thought about the hanshin, never about any other similar female. Her eyes, her hair, her two tails (that could disappear on command-wow), all captivated him. And then, at night, it was always the same damn dream. He started to realize that it wasn’t the _hugging_ that made a pup....it was something else, and he thought about it more and more often.

               That Kagome would be his mate instead of whatever female Father had picked out for him was obvious. So, it would cause a stir. He mentally shrugged. He didn’t particularly care for the rules. Rules were for the weak: the strong _made_ them. And he was the strongest there was, except for _maybe_ Kagome-chan. And he wanted Kagome-chan. So, he was going to have her, not some crusty old demon who didn’t know _his_ mate like he did.

               He needed to claim her, but first, he needed to clean up the mess. It was gross. Then, he need to talk to Shippou-sensei. He had been chasing Kiara-san for years now. He would know how to court a female.

               Mind made up, he settled upon his task.

***

               Sesshomaru grit his teeth at the laughter.

               “You want to know, _what_?!” Shippou-sensei howled with laughter.

               Sesshomaru took a deep breath. “I want to know how to ask Kagome-chan to court me.”

               Shippou-sensei chortled. “Why the sudden interest, kid?”

               “I’m not a kid!”

               “Oh, excuse me, my bad, my liege,” Shippou -sensei said sarcastically. “I thought you didn’t _like_ Kagome-chan, that way,” he continued, “isn’t that what you’re always telling me, hmmm?”

               He heard mumbling from the Heir.

               “Come again?”

               “I _said_ : I _do_ like her that way and I want to know how to make her mine!” Sesshomaru stomped his foot with emphasis. This lead to having his tutor cackle even harder.

               “You’re not going to get a girl that way!” Shippou gleefully informed him. “You have to be mature, for one.”

               “I am mature!” Sesshomaru puffed his chest up. “I’m also the bravest, the strongest and the best!”

               “Lesson number two: You also have to be modest.”

               Shippou -sensei received an incredulous look at that pronouncement. This was turning out to be very entertaining. Too bad Sesshomaru- _sama_ could in fact murder him if he gave the kid the wrong information.

***

               An enlightening couple of hours later, Sesshomaru mulled it over in his head how he was going to “woo” Kagome.

               Gifts? Check. He gave her his mother’s pendant.

               Be nice to her and find her favorite hot spring? A bit more difficult, but both of them were really good at sneaking out of the fortress.

               Help her with her studies? Well, he thought guiltily, she was much better at them than he was. So maybe....be better?

               He frowned, he hated that he needed to be the best, and that he still wasn’t. He pushed it from his mind. He _was_ the best, Kagome-chan just didn’t know it yet! And as she figured it out, she was his! He didn’t _need_ a plan, Shippou-sensei had one and he still couldn’t get Kiara-san to be his! He clearly didn’t know how to get a mate.

               Mind made up, he hurried to his rooms, and after reading the note, got ready to sneak out of the fortress with Kagome-chan. He couldn’t wait!

***

               After Sango finished her story for the Inu no Taisho, he leaned back against Izayoi’s capable hands and sighed.

               “So, the pup disobeyed me, eh?” he said quietly. He looked down to the bowing servant. “And why are you only telling me this now?” His voice was controlled even when angry.

               “I thought the friendship would end, sire, and didn’t think it should trouble you, sire,” Sango told him. Inu no Taisho’s eyes were borrowing into her head and she trembled with fear.

               “Didn’t think it should trouble me that my only son and heir has disobeyed me for years to be with someone whom I forbidding him to be with?! And you, servant, knew; we interrogated you, why the sudden disloyalty to your charge?”

               “I made a mistake, sire. I ask for forgiveness.”

               “Ha! Forgiveness? Your loyalty should have been towards me first, not to the Hanshin.” He snorted and leaned back further into his mate.

               “I forgive you,” he said, “but you are hereby banished from the West and should you come back, you will be executed for treason.” He eyed the trembling servant. “You are dismissed. My guards,” he snapped his fingers towards the guards at the walls and they grabbed Sango, “will escort you out.”

               “What about my sister?!”

               “She will be notified, and she can make her choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 6/8/2018  
> Please leave comments and kudos! I read every sigle one!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are my fuel, and if anyone has any issues with this story, please let me know! I love all feedback (except flames) and I really do appreciate the time you guys take to read my stuff! I love you guys, please feel free to add kudos, comments, and to bookmark/subscribe to keep yourself updated!  
> First Chapter published: 2/15/2018


End file.
